My Destiny
by steps lover
Summary: Mikan went to Tokyo just to meet her best friend again.What will happen if is she meets Natsume? Will love conquers to them? MxN
1. My New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

(Hello) speaking  
(_Hello) _thinking

**Chapter 1: My New School**

"Good Morning Class." Narumi said as he enter the classroom. "Good morning Narumi-sensei." replied by the students."Today I have a suprise for you." Narumi said. "Really?" one of he students said thjen Narumi nodded." You'll gonna have a new classmate from Kyoto. You can come in now Ms. Sakura and introduce yourself."

"Konichiwa! I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old and I came form Kyoto." after introducing, she waved her hand to a raven haired girl.

"So you know Ms. Imai already?"Narumi asked

"Yes! I know her for years." replied by Mikan.

"That's good. okay you may choose a vacant seat where you want." Narumi said.

Mikan lookfor a seat and there! She found it beside her bestfriend.

"Hey idiot, you can't seat beside me." a raven haired girl said to Mikan.

"But, but...

"He's absent"

"Okay" Mikan said in a disappointing face.

Mikan found a new seat. Everybody was suprised because she sat beside a raven haired boy, the coolest boy in school.

kring... kring... Narumi answered his phone. 'yes, yes, i'm coming now bye...'

" Sorry class because we have an urgent meeting right now, so take your time." Narumi said and went out of the room.

Mikan felt so happy because her bestfriend was in the same class as her. Not other than that, her teacher was out.

"Hotaru! I missed you so much." Mikan said while hugging her bestfriend.

"Stop hugging me idiot, I can't breath " Hotaru said while pushing her away.

"Oh sorry, I'm just happy to see you again for two years!"

"Your still like a kid, you really didn't change." Hotaru said

"But aren't you happy to see me again?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because your going to annoy me again."

" Oh Hotaru, your so mean!" Mikan said.

" Imai, is she one of your friends?" a blonde haired boy approaching to them.

" Yeah, she's one of my friends." Hotaru said.

" What you only call me as a friend? I thought your my bestfriend" started to cry.

" Shut up!" Hotaru said.

" Oh I'm sorry for the rudeness, I'm Tobita Yuu, the president of this class. if you need some help, just ask me. By the way this is also my friends Nonoko and Anna."

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Anna said.

"Nah, just call me Mikan."

"Okay" replied by Anna

" Hey Mikan, what about showing you around the academy besides we don't have any classes for three periods." said Yuu

" Sure! Um Hotaru want to come with us?" asked Mikan

"No, I have something to do." replied by Hotaru

" Oh come on Hotaru, please..." Mikan said with a begging face.

"No"

"No? After two years we've not seen each other and when I'm already here, your not coming with me. How rude you are!"

" Alright, alright. I'll come."

" Oh thank you Hotaru!"

* * *

After showing the academy... 

" I'm too tired..." Mikan said with a tiring face.

"Wanna get you some water?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, sure!"

While they were walking, they were talking about the academy then... BANG!

"Ouch, that hurts!" Mikan said while rubbing her butt.

" So watch out where you're going polkadots." A raven haired boy said while his hands are on his pockets.

_" Oh my, did he said polkadots? That means... _Ahhhhhhhhh! PERVERT!

"Tsk...whatever" Natsume said and walk away.

"No...No... huh, huh..."

"Hey Mikan, stop crying it doesn't make any sense." Yuu, comforting her.

"But he just saw my underwear and I will not be able to get married!" sais Mikan in an angry voice.

" Just shut up will you? You're making my ears to burst." By Hotaru said this, she stopped crying and she stood up.

"What about will go to the cafeteria?" Nonoko suggest. Then her companions agreed.

* * *

In the cafeteria... 

"Hey, whose that guy?" Mikan asked.

"Whose guy?" Anna asked.

" The one who bumped at me."

" Oh that guy? He's Hyuuga Natsume, the most famous guy in this academy. He is the son of a business man and a doctor." Nonoko said.

"He's also have a fan club. Those girls are really crazy about him especially that Shouda girl. She keeps convincing Hyuuga to marry her. She's really crazy."Yuu added.

"What? Those girls were totally crazy about him? But he's such a pervert."

"Yeah, we know he really is.Actually he's a playboy. Every now and then, he's a new girlfriend." Yuu said.

" I shouldn't go near to him" Mikan whispered to herself.

" Mikan, did you said something?" Nonoko asked.

"Well I-" Mikan was interrupted by Hotaru.

" Just leave her alone, she always speaking to herself."

"Hey!"

Hotaru remained silent.

* * *

After classes...

"Hey baka, where will you stay?"

"I'm staying in an apartment"

"I see.."

"So see you tomorrow, bye.."

"Bye.."

* * *

Well that's my chapter1, my first fanfic hope you like it. 


	2. Failed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 2: Failed!**

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted them happily.

"Good morning Mikan" Yuu greeted her.

"Good Morning Anna! Hey, what's that? Mikan asked.

"Oh this? Hotaru gave this to me last christmas." Anna said.

" Oh I see, speaking of Hotaru, where is she?" Mikan asked.

" I'm right over here idiot."

Mikan saw Hotaru so she run towards to embrace her but instead she must received a hug, she received a hit from a baka gun.

"Hey what was that? Don't you know that it hurts?" Mikan said.

"I bought this coz you're so annoying."

"You're so mean!"

Then Mr. Narumi entered the room and greeted his class. "Okay class, clean up your desk and we will start our 50 items quiz." Narumi started to distribute the paper to his students.

_" What?! I never thought that a 50 items is called a quiz. This is ridiculus! None other than that, I can't answer this questions. It's freaking me out." Mikan thought._

"Hyuuga... Hyuuga..." Mikan called and Natsume faced her.

" Can you help me? I can't answer this questions." Mikan whispered.

" Answer it by yourself polkadots."

" Hey my name is not polkadots. Its Mikan."

As Narumi roaming inside, he saw Natsume and Mikan were talking so he went to them.

" Is there any problem Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura? asked Narumi. " There's no problem sir I'm sorry" Mikan answered.

Hour Passed...

"Pass your papers to he front it's already time...No other papers? See you tomorrow, au re voir" Narumi said and stepped outside the room.

"Hey polkadots, somethings wrong?" Natsume asked. "Nothing" Mikan answered in low voice."Really?" he came closer to Mikan and Mikan nodded. "If you need some help, just tell me, but in only one condition: you'll make out with me." Natsume said and started to caress her thigh.

" What are you talking about! I'm not that kind of a girl you bitch!" she removed his hands from her thigh. " Hey, if you change your mind just tell me..." Natsume said and walked away." "Pervert!" Natsume just smirked.

Time passed quickly. Mikan met her new teachers but she also have to answer their test. This is really her bad day. After what happened to Natsume and her, her damn questions, then what's next? She's exhausted.

* * *

Afternoon... 

"Mikan , are you alright?" Yuu asked. Mikan nod. "Liar" Hotaru said.All of her friends stared at her. "Alright I lied. I'm worried about my grades coz I didn't answered our test perfectly." "I'ts just okay to an idiot girl to be failed"Hotaru said. Their friends sweat dropped. " Hey, forget it already, let's go home." Hotaru said and walked away. Then her friends followed Hotaru. " Hey wait for me!!!" Mikan screamed.

* * *

After two days.. 

"Good Morning" Narumi greet his students and his students greet him back. Then he started to distribute the results of their test last two days. "Better luck next time Ms. Sakura, Mr.Hyuuga congratulations" Narumi told them. " Whatever" Natsume said. Narumi sweat dropped.

The bell rang...

" See you tomorrow class. Don't forget you hoomework... By the way Sakura, proceed to the faculty after your classes. Bye" Narumi rushed out.

After classes, Mikan went to the faculty. When she's infront of the door, she very nervous of what will Narumi tell her.


	3. Tutorial Lessons

**Chapter 3: My Tutorial Lessons**

"Mr. Narumi, did I done something wrong?" Mikan asked."Come on Mikan you haven't done something wrong. Well, we, your teachers were wondering about your grades. If you don't have a tutor, surely you'll fail." Narumi explained.

" You mean I'm gonna have a tutor?" Mikan asked and Narumi nodded."But I can't afford it. it's too expensive." Mikan added."You don't have to worry about it Mikan. Your tutor is just your classmate and last you don't have to spend some money and any minute, he'll arrive." Narumi said.

In the hallway, a boy was walking towards to the teachers faculty._There's so many students here. Why could it be me? I'm such an idiot. Well, wish that it would be a girl. This couls be fun! _he thought.

Knock Knock Knock...

Narumi opened the door. "Oh you're here. Please come in. Ms. Sakura, meet your tutor, Hyuuga Natsume." Narumi said.

"WHAT!!!" Mikan said in shock and Natsume just smirked. "Hyuuga, meet your stu-" Narumi introduced but he was interuppted." Tsk. I know her already" Natsume said and started to walk out of the door. "Hey, where are you going?"Narumi asked. "None of your business." " You can start the tutorial tomorrow..." Narumi shouted. " I'll be going too Mr. Narumi." Mikan said and Narumi nodded.

So Mikan went out of the room and followed Natsume. " Hey Natsume... wait for me" Mikan yelled. " What is it now little girl?"

"About tomorrow wh-" she was cut by Natsume.

"Ten tomorrow" Natsume said and gave Mikan an address card.

"But it's Saturday tomorrow."

" I know" Natsume said and walked away.

* * *

" Hey Mikan! " Anna waved to her so Mikan approached them. 

" Where have you been we've been looking for you" Nonoko asked.

" I just went to the teachers faculty." Mikan respond.

" But you seems down. What happened?" Yuu asked.

" The teachers decided that I should have a tutor. And worst, Hyuuga is my tutor."

" There's no problem with that right? Besides Natsume is smart." Yuu said.

" But I hate him"

" You're over reacting." Hotaru commented.

" No I'm not"

"Yes you are."

" No I'm not!"

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

" (yawn) 8:30? I dont care besides it's Saturday(yawn). Stupid alarm clock.

Mikan fell asleep again because she slept last night very late.Time passed quikly. She heard kids playing outside so she stood up from the bed and remembered something." Darn it! It's 9:45 already. Natsume would be mad at me."

Mikan made her morning routines as fast as she could and went to Natsume's house. She was about to push the door bell, but she thought that this might be a wrong place. When she was about to leave, someone called her.

"Excuse me"

"Huh?"

" What are you doing infront of my house?" a boy asked about 10 years old.

"Well I was about to have a tutorial lessons with this address. And I thought I'm in the wrong place."she handed the address card to him.

"Idiot." he said

"What did you called me?"

"Idoit"

"You..."

"Cant you read that address?"

"Well..."

"Come with me" he said. Mikan followed him and entered the house. Maid we're greeting to the boy and from upstairs, someone yelled to Mikan.

" You're late!" he said as he went down stairs.

"I'm very sorry Natsume. I didn't noticed the time."

"Tsk"

"So he's your tutor" the boy asked Mikan

"Hai! By the way, what's your name?"

"Youichi Hyuuga"

" Oh so you are Natsume's little brother.You're so cute" Mikan pinched his cheeks

" Don't touch me old hag!"

" Let's go we're just wasting our time here." Natsume interrupted to their conversation.

As they make their way to the library, Mikan passsed the drawing rooms, billiards room, ball room, dining room, breakfast room, morning room, study room until they reached their destination.

" Wow! I just love books." she was amazed.

"You love books so answer this page 220-225 in only one hour." he said

" What?!"

" Your time starts now"

" Damn it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mikan was answering the questions, she can't concentrate because Natsume's keep on staring at her.

Hour passed by...

" Let me see your work"

"Hey, I'm not yet finished."

" I don't care"

" Whats wrong with you? You've only got 15 exact answers."

" Sorry, I really can't concentrate beacuse you keep on staring at me."

" And you're blaming me?" he said with deadly eyes.

" Of course not!"

"Whatever! I'll explain this to you so you better listen."

"hai!"

" Alright for this given, the first step is to sort this data by the first column. Next, two more columns are created. Both of these are for ranking the first two columns. Now a column "d" is created to hold the differences between the two rank columns. Finally another column "d2" should be created. This is just column d squared. Then, you are going to use the formula of spearman correlation coefficient." he explained while writing the solutions.After this, Natsume faced Mikan and their faces met like they were going to kiss ."_Why am i feeling like this? My heart beats so fast. No way I can't love him he's just a pervert! But he's too hot."_ Mikan thought to herself while Natsume is going to kiss her...


	4. To Know Him Well

**Chapter 4: To Know Him Well**

_**From Last Chapter**_

_" Alright for this given, the first step is to sort this data by the first column. Next, two more columns are created. Both of these are for ranking the first two columns. Now a column "d" is created to hold the differences between the two rank columns. Finally another column "d2" should be created. This is just column d squared. Then, you are going to use the formula of spearman correlation coefficient." he explained while writing the solutions.After this, Natsume faced Mikan and their faces met like they were going to kiss ."Why am i feeling like this? My heart beats so fast. No way I can't love him he's just a pervert! But he's too hot." Mikan thought to herself while Natsume is going to kiss her...closer and closer_

_

* * *

_

Natsume didn't notice that Mikan was holding a book in her right hand and then...BANG! she strike Natsume's face by using the book." Hey! Are you trying to kill me?" " Yes of course if I can, you pervert!" she yelled with a blush on her face. " But I think you like it. Let's do it?" he teased her. "Argh" she clenched her fist.

"Oi! Why don't you go to your bed Natsume and make love with the old hag. This isn't the right place and you know that." a voice from the door.

"Youichi, you're still young.How did you know about that?" Mikan asked.

"Tsk"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

" Tsk. Ruka, he's in the garden."

"Hn." when he was about to leave Mikan stopped him.

"Can I go home?"

"No. Answer that problem." then he leaves...

"Bu-" Natsume gave her a deadly eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garden...

" NATSUME!!!! "shouted Mikan. "Keep your voice down li'l girl." he took a sip of his tea. "I'm sorry.I just want you to know that I just finished answering the problem." she said while staring at the blonde haired boy." Hmph" said Natsume. " Oh sorry for being rude. I'm Ruka Nogi. Natsume's best friend.Nice to meet you" " I'm Mikan Sakura. You can call Mikan. Nice to meet you too." she introduced herself. " By the way Natsume, I'm going home now. I'll just leave the papers to you." she handed the paper but he dropped it Mikan bent down to get the paper."So it's cherry right now" Mikan heard him "Why you!!!" Natsume just smirked. "Guys I have to go now. How about you Mikan you could come with me. I'll just drop you to your house.Mikan nodded and handed the paper to Natsume. " Here's the paper you pervert!""Whatever." " I hate you!Ruka sweatdropped.

Inside the car...

"Hey Mikan" he said while driving."Huh?" " Why did you Natsume?" he asked." Simple! He's a pervert not like you. You're a gentleman." Ruka was flattered of what he heard and this made his face turn 30 shades of red but he immediately snapped back to reality. "Try to be close to him and you'll know he's true identity. He's really a great friend." " How can I be close to him if he could have that kind of atitude all the time? He'll just make it worst." "Just try to know him more." " If I could" she said. They kept on chatting until they reached in Mikan's apartment.

* * *

That night, Mikan went to the department store and when she went out, she saw two guys staring at her then suddenly she had goose bumps and she walk faster as fast as she can but the guys caught her. "Hey there li'l girl. Wanna play with us?" the other guy said."Let go of me!" she begged but it didn't work so she bit the right hand og tjhe other guy so that she can run but still the other guy grabbed her."Oh no you don't. You can't escape from us." then the guys started to remove her clothes while Mikan just asking for help but no one can hear her. She just kept on crying. 

On the other hand, Natsume was walking when he heard guys that having a good time in the dark and this made him curious. So he peep and to this suprise he saw Mikan that was only wearing her bra and skirt."Let go of her!" he shouted."Natsume!" the guys stood up to punch Natsume but he was too good in martial arts so he beat the guys.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and Mikan just nodded but for a second she burst to a cry. "Hey" he placed her head to his chest and let her cry."Natsume... thank you." "Shh" _"So Ruka's right. Natsume's really a good friend." she thought_


	5. Am I Falling For Him?

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice..._

**My Destiny  
**_Chapter Five: Am I Falling For Him?_

Early in the morning, birds chirping happily while a brunette girl was sleeping peacefully in a king sized bed when a ray of sun hit her face and this cause her to wake up. _Last night, is it just a dream? sigh I hope so. _she thought then closed her eyes again. She moved to the other side of the bed. _Somethings wrong here. This bed is too comfartable . _She opened her eyes and observe the room. _This room is really different from mine. Where am I?_

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, what's with the commotion?" a voice of a man rushed to the room.

"Natsume?" he just stared at her.

"What am I doing in here?"

"After you cried, you lose your consiousness so I brought you here because I don't your place."

"Oh, thank you so much Natsume." she ran towards him and embraced him but Natsume shoved her away.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked.

"What? I'm not a pervert !" she hissed.

"Whatever."

"You better hurry up. I'll fetch you to your place."

"Hai!"

* * *

As they get inside the car, Natsume drove towards her place. Silence took between them but Mikan couldn't take it anymore so she broke it. 

"Um Natsume?"

"Hn." he replied

"About last night, thank you very much."

"..."

"Hey Natsume, aren't you going to say something?" she asked.

"What for?"

"What about welcome?"

"Tch."

"You know what? I'm really confused about you. You really have this bad side of yours then sometimes your good side show up suddenly. I can't understand you. You didn't even smile. Hey, smile for me." she requested him.

"We're here."

"Huh? That was fast. Okay, before I go out, smile for me please..."

"Why should I?"

"Oh come on. Please smile for me just for now because I haven't seen you smile before.Besides its just the two of us. " Mikan begged to Natsume cutely.

_"Oh God! She's so cute... What are you talking about about Natsume. You hate her. She's an idiot, stupid, and an immature!" _Natsume thought while staring at her.

"Hey Natsume. You're gonna smile for me?"

" Will you shut up and get out of the car."

"Alright, alright. You're so mean. I just want to see you smile." Before Mikan could get out of the car, she kissed Natsume on his cheek and this made him to blush but he hide it quickly so that Mikan couldn't see it. "Thanks Natsume. Goodbye" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hello guys, sorry for the delay plus this chapter is too short. Thanks to:_

_may520_

_Memorie_

_glenda23_

_lysabelle_

_hyperles_

_cupidsangel_

_Alisz_

_ayaxrei fan143_


End file.
